Doctor Who: Galaxies
by BlackBlood8478
Summary: Basically a Doctor Who song fic the song is Galaxies by Owl City. This is kind of like a recap of Amy's life so in the words of River Song "Spoilers!" one shot


_**Call back the capcom. Tick off the Time-Bomb. Let felicity fly! Armour the air-lock. Blanket the bedrock. And kiss the planet good bye!**_

Seven year old Amelia Pond was sitting in her room working on her latest picture of the Doctor when her aunt called her from down stairs. "Amelia! Come meet our new neighbors." Amelia sighed. "Not now I'm busy!", she called back. "Amelia Pond come down here! You can't just stay in your room all day thinking of your imaginary friend!" This made Amelia look up from her drawing to reply. "He is not imaginary!" she yelled. Her aunt sighed and replied "Imaginary or not just come down here they have a boy your age." Amelia sighed and trudged down the stairs. "Amelia, this is Mrs. Williams and her son Rory." her aunt introduced. Little Amelia sighed. '_I came down here for this?' _she thought. "Why don't you go show Rory your room?" suggested her aunt. "Fine. 'cmon lets play dress up." said Amelia. She dashed up the steps with Rory right at her heals...

_**Dear God! I was terribly lost when the galaxies crossed and the sun went dark. But dear God! You're the only North star I would follow this far...**_

Amy Pond now fifteen years old sat in her room with her two best friends Melody and Rory. The three were currently in the middle of an _interesting_ discussion."C'mon seriously! It's gotta be you two. Just cut to the song already it's getting boring", complained Mel who was laying on Amy's bed twirling a little TARDIS in her hands. "Nice thought, but _completely_ impossible." responded Amy. "Y-yeah impossible..." Rory agreed. "I mean I'd love to he's gorgeous. He's my favorite guy, but he's you know...gay" "A friend" Amy and Rory said simultaneously. "I'm not gay", augured Rory. "Yes you are", insisted Amy. "No I'm not." , said the somewhat shocked looking Rory. " Of course you are, don't be stupid", Amy stated, "In the entire time I've known you when have you shown the slightest interest in a _girl_?" Amy pushed. "Penny in the air." Mel muttered under her breath. "Come on! I see you practically every day. Name on girl that you've paid the slightest attention to." Rory (looking like he just got slapped in the face, poor guy) ran out of the room. Amy silently thought about this for a moment until it clicked in her head. "Rory! Wait up!" She called.

_**Fight back the flight deck. Bring on the breakneck. Cue the solar eclipse! Summit the sunset. Dub tail the dragnet...And blow your back bone to bits!**_

Amy Pond now age twenty one (I think) couldn't believe her day. The Doctor, her "imaginary friend" that was just "a figment of her overactive imagination and troubled childhood" had come back, the world was almost blown to smithereens, and the Doctor left once again. Life was just so unfair...

_**Dear God I was terribly lost when the galaxies crossed and the sun went dark. But DEAR GOD you're the only North star I would follow this far…**_

Twelve months later on the night before her wedding Amy Pond was sitting in her room staring at her wedding dress and all around just staring off into space. When that noise reached her ears. No not just any noise. _The _noise. The sound she had been waiting to hear again for twelve months. The sound of the TARDIS!

_**Oh telescope, keep an eye on my only hope, least I blink and get swept off the narrow road. Hercules you have nothing to say to me, 'cus you're not the blinding light that I need. For he is the saving grace of the galaxies! He is the saving grace of the galaxies!**_

Amy was slowly, but surely making her way through the forest of weeping angels. Was she scared? Of course she was, but she had to make it through, she just had to. And she would…

_**Dear God, I was terribly lost when the galaxies crossed and the sun went dark. But DEAR GOD you're the only North star I would follow this far.**_

Amelia Williams aged eighty seven sighed. She was all alone now. Rory had died about five years prior that said she had a ton of free time on her hands. She had just finished the book she was writing titled "_Summer Falls" _and she was working on publishing it along with a book written by River. Amelia looked over what she had written and gave a small smile of satisfaction before closing her eyes for the last time…

_Afterword:_

_Hello old friend, and here we are. You and me, on the last page. By the time you read this Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well, and we're very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you, always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though._

_I think, once we're gone, you won't be coming back for a while, and you might be alone which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. And do one more thing for me._

_There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope._

_Go to her. Tell her a story._

_Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, and save a whale in outer space._

_Tell her, this is the story of Amelia Pond._

_And this is how it ends..._


End file.
